Timeless
by Tee-bone
Summary: Christy is your nearly average teenage girl except for the fact that she can see ghosts. so naturally her best friends are John Lennon, George Harrison, etc. But when strange things start to happen that will definitely change her life, will she possibly join them? R&R! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! sorry it's been so long! so this is my new story that i think is quite interesting. you'll notice some characters in here that you've probably never heard of which are Tommy Evans and Pete Ham. They were in group called "Badfinger" and they were really awesome! If your'e a hard core Beatles fan and haven't heard of them or if your'e interested in reading this story i suggest you go to youtube and search for "Badfinger documentary" but if you don't have time for that just listen to some of their songs and maybe do a little research on them. it will definitely help some of the story make sense. thank you - Tee**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

I laid back on my pillow and let my mind drift away as I fell asleep. I could hardly ever wait till bed time where I could peacefully fall asleep and visit my favorite place. I was almost asleep and I could see a dirt road forming in my mind. I was nearly there! I could feel my body laying in the bed but my spirit was free. Then everything came into focus and I was standing on the dirt road now in a pink 50's style dress. I spun around and smiled. Tommy! John! Guys! I'm here! I called out at the old fashion buildings and into the forest nearby. Suddenly out of nowhere a red convertible pulled up with John Lennon driving, Tommy Evans sitting next to him pulling me into his lap. In the back were George Harrison, Pete Ham and Davy Jones. I loved this place and I was one of the very few who could visit it almost at will. As I climbed in the car John gunned it and I fell onto Tommy's lap laughing. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze. We all laughed as John took the twisty road into the woods and was making the most out of every turn. Normally I would have been afraid of the car tipping over but even if it did we wouldn't get hurt.

"So where are we going?!" I looked at John while holding tight to Tommy.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Wherever I guess."

"Well lets do something worthwhile because the next thing you know she'll be woken up and she'll have to go." George stuck his head up front.

"Ok so what do you want to do, Christy?" John smirked.

"Hmm... I haven't hardly gotten to swim at all this summer and now school's starting back so let's go swimming!" I grinned.

"Pool, lake or ocean?" George asked.

"How about lake?"

"Sounds good to me!" John shouted right before he whipped the car around, almost throwing everybody out. We screamed and laughed. "Oh, you bunch of sissy's!" John chided then smirked as we headed to the lake.

It wasn't long before he cut into the woods and drove up to a beautiful cabin right on the lake.

"Oh John! This is beautiful!" I exclaimed as we climbed out of the car.

"I try." He grinned and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Watch it Lennon! That's my girl." Tommy raised an eyebrow. Not being or sounding hostile but letting him know he could be.

John raised his hands in the air. "Hey, she's all yours." Then he smiled at me. "But I love her like a sister." He grinned and kissed my cheek just to get at Tommy.

"Alright let's get on with the swimming." Pete mumbled.

We got some stuff out of the trunk and went inside to change into swim suits. I changed into a nice red one piece then wandered into the kitchen to make lunch. I loved cooking and here was pretty much the only place I could do it, and it be appreciated. I heard raucous laughter and the pounding of feet on the hardwood floor as some of the boys ran outside and jumped in the lake. I smiled as I watched them out the window. Then suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Davy.

"Sorry Christy, I didn't mean to scare you!" Davy smiled.

"That's ok Davy! Do you need something?" I asked kindly.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what you were making today." He grinned and looked at the items on he counter. He stood there and looked at it quietly for moment. "... what is it?" He said still smiling.

"Well I'm starting to make fried chicken and maybe a pound cake or something." I laughed a little and smiled.

"Oh splendid! Well... I'll leave you to it." He smiled and patted my shoulder before running outside to join the others.

I grinned and shook my head. I finished mixing up the cake and stuck it in the oven. I turned around and saw Pete standing there dripping all over the floor.

"Would you like a towel?" I asked smiling lightly.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, thanks, that would be great." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bath towel while Pete stood there watching me.

"Need anything else?" I asked as I walked over to turn the chicken pieces over.

"Um, yes there is actually... I wanted to talk to you..."

"About what?" I said turning around and leaning on the counter slightly.

"Well... it's about you and Tommy... and you being here so much... I mean I love you being here don't get me wrong! But... I just don't want you to throw your life away..." Pete said sadness in his eyes.

"Pete, you know I wouldn't ever stop coming here..." I turned away from him and looked out the window. "I just can't ..."

"I love you being here but I don't want you to get caught up here instead of living your lifetime... and you know that you and Tommy can't be more than this... you can't get married or have kids or grow old together... he's already lived his lifetime and I don't want you to give up yours... like I did..."

"I know Pete but... I love him..."

"I know you love him! and I know he loves you! but... just think about it alright?"

"... ok Pete... I will..."

"Thank you." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, lets make the most of it while we have it." He smiled slightly and I finished lunch then he helped me take it out and set up on the picnic table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christy's POV**

I woke up the next morning around ten so I got up to see what was going on. Usually my dad comes in at six and tries to get me up... and it's summer so I don't know why... I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs but nobody seemed to be home. I ran up stairs and checked my phone.

- couldn't wake you up. Had to work today. Should be back around five. For lunch you can have a sandwich or hot dogs or whatever else you can find. I'll call you later to check in on you. I love you. Mama. -

I sighed and stuffed my phone in my pocket before trudging back downstairs to find some breakfast. I sat quietly munching on my cereal with my dog whining at my feet. The quietness bothered me... I don't like being alone. But sometimes I do... it's complicated... I put my bowl in the sink and went back upstairs to occupy myself somehow.

"Well... I am alone so let's crank up some tunes." I said to my dog.

I turned on the computer and went to iTunes. I clicked play and put it on randomize. I skipped around until I found something I was in the mood for. I finally settled on "till I kissed you" by The Everly Brothers. I sang and danced around a bit while I made my bed and stuff. My eyes wandered over to my dresser where a some keys laid. One of those keys went to my new car that I could drive with my new license. Except my mom said I can't drive it alone yet... but I really want to get away... nobody's home anyway! She would never know! I was extremely tempted but guilt clawed at my mind so I left them laying there, unused and dusty... I sat down at the computer and just played solitaire for a while but I could see the keys out of the corner of my eye... sparkling... begging me! To come and pick them up and experience that new car smell! I finally walked over and picked them up. I looked at them for a moment than twirled them on my finger and finally just stuck them in my pocket. I had to do something! I can't stand just sitting around wasting the day away!

"Lovey! Hey girl you wanna go for a walk?!" I looked down at my little dog who wagged her tail slowly at the mention of her name. "Come on girl let's go for a walk!" I jumped up and ran down the stairs Lovey close at my heals. I grabbed the leash, walked out the door and just started walking down the street. I walked slowly past the trees next to the roads sucking in the last faint scents of honeysuckle flowers. I love that smell so much! I wish you could buy them as house plants or maybe some kind of lotion or perfume. I walked up to my best friends house and rang the door bell.

"Hey Christy. What are you doing here?" Erin said sleepily. I could tell she had just woken up because she was still in her sweat pants and didn't have her glasses on.

"Hey, nobody's home if you want to come over and hang out." I said pulling Lovey back so she wouldn't jump on Erin or get in their house.

"Yeah I guess but I just woke up and I have to take a shower."

"Alright well just text me when you can come over. But I may still be walking so be prepared to meet me somewhere."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Lovey and I walked up our driveway panting because I forgot water. It had been about 45 minutes and I still hadn't heard from Erin. I unhooked Lovey's leash and walked in the house. I turned the music back on and started fixing lunch.

"So, what you gonna have?" I looked over and saw John leaning against the counter smirking.

"I don't know... leftover chicken?"

"You need to eat a salad fatty!" John grinned.

"Hey I just burned all that off I have to gain it back!" I grinned back.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" John waved his hands around laughing.

"Hey! I gotta have hugging meat!"

"Hugging meat?!"

"Yeah! Hugging meat!" We laughed.

"So can I try that out?"

"What?"

"Hugging your hugging meat."

"That sounds... wrong..." I laughed.

"You know what I mean!" John exclaimed wrapping his arms around me in a tight squeeze. Then he started pinching and squeezing my sides. "So is this your hugging meat?!"

"No, those are my love handles!" I laughed.

"Love handles?! Hugging meat and love handles! You're a strange girl! Tommy's a rather lucky chap isn't he?"

My smile faded slightly. "Yeah... he is..."

Then suddenly the doorbell rang. I quickly looked at my phone and saw where Erin had texted me like ten times that was probably her. I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hey sorry! Come in!" I motioned for Erin to come inside. "I was just starting to fix lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I'm not hungry." She said then checked her phone.

"Ok well I'm gonna eat something real quick. What do you what to do?"

"I don't know... Maybe watch a movie?..."

"Ok, like what?"

"I don't know?!"

"Well just pick something out while I finish my lunch!"

She finally picked out a movie and put it in but wouldn't let me see what it was. So I plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while she turned off the lights and closed the blinds. The movie turned out to be the changeling which my mom had said I couldn't watch until I was at least 20. But Erin didn't know that... it is probably now the most terrifying movie I have ever seen. Once the movie was over we quickly turned on the lights.

"Um... ok..." Erin said randomly.

"Yeah... um .. that movie was interesting..."

"Let's never watch it again..."

"Agreed..."

Erin pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Darn!"

"What?!"

"I have to go baby sit my little brothers. I have to go right now or I'll be in serious trouble because my mom sent that like ten minutes ago. I'll see you later Christy!" Erin ran out the door before I could get a word in.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled and closed the door.

After that movie a felt very scared and paranoid. I knew that nothing could hurt me and that ghost weren't really like that, I should know, but I just couldn't get it out of my head! I quickly ran upstairs to my room while constantly looking over my shoulder and called my dog in then shut the door. Then locked it for good measure.

"You know you have nothing to be afraid of right?" John asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. "And I'm right here to warn you if someone were to try and sneak up on you. We all love you and are constantly looking out for you!" He smiled kindly.

"I know that! But there's just something comforting about a physical person being near you. Compared to ... well, a ghost."

"I understand. Well I'll see you later alright?"

"Ok..." I felt nervousness about John leaving me alone, though in a way I still wouldn't be.

I decided I'd do some sketches in my sketch book to take my mind off of it. But after sketch hint for about ten minutes I heard a strange noise. I looked at Lovey who's ears had perked up at the noise. Then I heard another clanking sound and Lovey started barking. I grabbed her and sat on the floor with her to try and quiet her. If somebody was in the house I wouldn't want them to know we were here. Everything was quiet for a minute and I thought maybe whoever or whatever it was had gone. But then I heard somebody walking up the stairs. I hugged Lovey tighter and tried to keep as quiet as possible while I hid behind my bed but then Lovey started bark and the door slowly opened.

A tall man wearing a black ski mask opened the door. He was probably just your average robber but he did have a gun. Then suddenly Lovey bit my hand and ran out to the man growling and barking ferociously.

"Shut up dog!" He whispered roughly and aimed his hand gun at Lovey. I screamed and dove out right as he pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my back and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**John's POV**

I knew something was wrong soon after I left Christy so after a while I decided to go back and see what was going on. Upon. Entering her room I saw a man pull a gun on her dog. I was about to leave and find where Christy was when I heard her scream and jump out from behind the bed. I shouted at her and tried to pull her back but I couldn't. I felt the bullet pass through me and then hit Christy and she went limp. I screamed and looked at the man. He looked unnerved and scarred. I can't think of many who wouldn't be. Then suddenly he darted off. I turned my attention back to Christy having no idea what to do or what I even could do. Then I saw where she had texted Erin to call 911 that there was a burglar. I just had to hope that Erin carried through with that.

A few minutes later some police cars and an ambulance pulled up to the house. They came in and saw Christy laying there and went into action. Soon they had her in the ambulance on he way to the hospital. I watched her carefully the whole time, she never once moved or showed any signs of life. By this point George, Tom, Pete, Davy and soon her family had all shown up. Everybody was quiet and it was grating on me a little bit. I couldn't rake the quiet anymore. So I left. Receiving a few mad and confused looks from the guys. I knew she wasn't dead yet or I would have known wouldn't I? But I was worried for her. What if she did make but ended up being like a vegetable. That's no life! I was angry now. I'm gonna find that idiot that shot her! And he will pay!

**Christy's POV**

I woke up feeling extremely tired. I looked around but nothing looked familiar at all. And it was rather cold. I stood up expecting to feel pain from the shot but I didn't. Then u became scared wondering if maybe I had died and was now in heaven but that just didn't feel right. I tried reaching into my mind and calling for John and Tommy but I couldn't. Then I realized that this place was familiar! I had seen it in pictures! This was Liverpool! I immediately thought of Ringo's song "in Liverpool" and suddenly I felt like exploring! The whole burglar thing completely escaping my thoughts.

I was just walking happily done the slightly busy streets when I realized people giving strange looks as they walked by. I hadn't been paying much attention to the people until now but they're all dressed old fashioned like... wait a second... my mind went back to the moment I jumped out save Lovey and out of the corner of my eye I remember seeing something! It might have been John! So then maybe... OH MY GOSH! I'VE GONE BACK IN TIME! I suddenly felt like my legs wouldn't hold me up and I leaned against the nearest building. What am I going to do?! I should find John! Then maybe he can help me get back!

I looked at where exactly I was which wasn't far from the studio. So I started running down the street in that direction. I bust in the door but the secretary stopped me.

"Excuse me miss but what on earth are you doing?!"

I had to think of something fast! "Uh... I have to go the bathroom really bad! Do you have one I can use?!"

"Um, sure right down the hall there..."

"Thank you!" I said quickly running into the bathroom. That was close. I'll have to be more careful. I poked my head out of the bathroom and made a break for it while the secretary was busy with the phone. I made my down the hall trying to check the recording rooms when I heard someone coming. Al u ducked into the nearest room which happened to be some sort of break room. I heard mumbling and laughter then four young Beatle boys walked in then stopped and gave me a strange look.

"John! Thank goodness!" I exclaimed giving John a hug. "What happened?! Will I be ok?! Will I be able to go back?!" I started to cry a bit.

"What the?!" John looked down at me and pushed me away. I suddenly felt really hurt then remembered if I'm back in time John isn't going to know me.

"Who are you?!" Paul asked warily.

I stepped back a little. "I-I'm Christy." My voice cracked.

"And what are you doing here Christy?" He asked a little nicer.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I think we know why she's here Paul." John rolled his eyes. "She's probably just a fan. Just call the security man."

"No wait! That's not why I'm here!" I exclaimed a little louder then I meant to.

"Really? What is it then?" John said cheeky.

"I came to find you because you're the only person who can help me!"

"Look I'm just a musician. I can't heal you I don't know some of you think that I can!"

"No! I don't have any problems like that! Sheesh!" I rolled my eyes. "Ok, um, well you see... I am from the future. I know you're not going to believe me and you're right it sounds crazy and you have every right to not believe. But! You mister are the reason I'm here in the first place!" I pointed my finger at John and poked him in the chest lightly.

"Ok, this ones gone mad. We should probably call security now..." Ringo said quietly.

"Please! How can I prove it to you?!" I begged.

"You tell me?!" John crossed his arms.

"Um..." I didn't know what to do now. "Here!" I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket. "This is an Ipod! It plays Cd's digitally! I mean records! And you can buy apps which are like little games and stuff or even read books off of his little thing!" I smiled and showed it to them.

"That doesn't look like a pod!" George said staring at it hats making it look like he had a unibrow.

"I don't believe you could do all that on this little piece of metal." Paul said although he looked curious to if it would.

"Here." I sighed and turned it on. "Look this is the itunes library."

"Is that where toy read the books from?" Ringo cut in.

"No, that's where the music is stored. Now, pick an artist. I held it in front of Ringo who scrunched his eyes.

"How?"

"You just tap it!"

He touched one carefully and pulled his hand back quickly as it loaded. It started playing please please me so he must have held it down to long. They all gasped as it started playing and I turned up the volume.

"I can't believe toy chose yourself!" I laughed.

"Wow it sounds so clear!" John said his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yeah? Well where I'm from it can get even better." I grinned.

"I'm convinced." Paul stated.

"Me too!" Ringo said in awe. Soon the song ended and it started playing the inner light. I quickly shut it off so they wouldn't hear it.

"What was that?!" John said looking at me funny.

"Yeah that sounded awful! Very strange!" George said with a loon of distaste.

"It's not awful! How cab you say that about- nevermind... so...anyway... will you help me?" I gave John my best puppy dog eyes.

"Who wouldn't?!" Paul answered for him grinning. I rolled my eyes. This could end up being a long little visit...


	4. Chapter 4

**John's POV **

I took Christy home with me to see what it was we needed to do. I was still a little confused and I wish Paul hadn't said that. You can't just believe every pretty girl that wanders by... although she is quite pretty... I smiled at her slightly and she smiled back.

"Oh John! It's just so good to see you like this!" She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tell me what happened exactly?"

"Well, a burglar broke into my house and was about to shoot my dog so I jumped out to cover my dog and I think you were trying to stop me. So when the man fired the shot it went through you and then me." She said slowly and sadly.

"So... I was shot too?..."

"Um... yeah..."

"Well I don't see why that would throw you back in time... wouldn't I have too?"

"Um... well... I don't know how to tell you this but... you were already dead... you were a ghost..."

"What?!" I slammed on the brakes.

"I can, could, see ghosts. You were one of my best friends..."

"I was already dead?! But I'd only be like seventy something!" I suddenly felt angry at Christy.

"I'm so sorry John..." she looked close to tears. "You were shot when you were forty..." a tear rolled down her cheek and she threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly.

I was too stunned to say anything... then I became really mad again.

"You're crazy! I'm not gonna die when I'm forty!" I shoved Christy away and got out of the car. I realized we were almost to my house so I stomped up the street leaving Christy in my car.

**Christy's POV**

I sat stunned in the car watching John stomp up the street. I started to get out but for some reason I didn't. I just sat there staring after him until he disappeared into his house. I continued to air there not really knowing what to do. It was already late and I was afraid to go up to John's house for some reason. Eventually I fell asleep in the car I don't know how or when but I did. I woke up at the sound of the door clicking open I opened and eye to look and see who it was. It was Paul.

"Christy! What are you doing in a car all the way down here?"

I sat up sleepily. "I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Well here, come on!" Paul offered his hand and pulled me out of the car. "Things didn't go so well with John then?"

I shook my head. "I can't really blame him though... I just shouldn't have said anything..."

"Oh, well you can come stay with me if you like." Paul smiled kindly.

"Thanks. It's probably better anyway Cynthia might not have liked me being there."

"Who's Cynthia?"

"Um... John's wife?..."

"John isn't married...?"

"What do you mean he isn't married?! He's married to Cynthia Powell and he has a son named Julian!" I exclaimed.

"Christy I don't know what you're talking about." Paul frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Oh just nevermind!" I huffed. I followed Paul to his car and he opened the door for me.

"Are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten and neither have I." He grinned.

"Yes actually, I'm starved." I giggled and Paul's grin widened.

We drove to a little cafe and ordered pancakes. We were enjoying a nice little chat and the delicious food when suddenly there were a few flashes and some shouting and screaming. Paul quickly grabbed my wrist and we rushed out of the cafe to the car. The girls quickly caught up and started beating on the car still screaming.

"This job is suicidal! This is absolutely crazy!" I shouted over the noise.

Paul laughed a little. "You're telling me!" We were finally able to drive away and were finally safe and sound in the peaceful quietness.

I stayed with Paul just hanging out for the next couple of days. Until we received a call from John.

**Paul's POV **

"Hello?" I answered the phone casually.

"What the heck are you doing that girl?!" John shouted.

"What? How did you find out about that?!"

"It's all over the paper! You nit wit!"

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know?! Maybe a bloody camera caught you two at the cafe?! She's a looney Paul!"

"She is not!" I became angry and hung up the phone with a slam.

"Who was that?" Christy walked in the room smiling.

"It was John! Apparently somebody got our picture and he's not happy that you're here." I sat down on the couch boiling a bit. Christy sat down next to me and put a comforting arm around me.

"I'm sure everything will be fine... John just doesn't like me very much..." she sighed sadly. "I'm more so surprised that you didn't get a call from Jane first!" She chuckled a bit.

"Um... who's Jane?..."

"Who's Jane?! What is going on here?! No Cynthia! No Jane!" She exclaimed. "This can't be right!" She waved arms around and then dropped them in her lap again.

"What are you talking about?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Am I supposed to have a girlfriend or something?"

"Uh... just forget it... I'll start getting dinner ready..." she got up and walked away with a look of reap thought on her face.

"Then the phone rang again and I saw her peek her head out the door as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said a little agitated.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" "-watch it Tom! That's Paul McCartney!-" I heard in the background.

"Excuse me?!"

"That's me girlfriend in your picture!" The man said angrily, man, he was most likely still a kid...

"Hold on please." I put a hand over the mouth piece. "Christy do you have a boyfriend?!" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Tom?!" She stuck her head out in the door way with a look mixed with sadness and complete joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christy's POV**

No! It can't be possible! But, could it be?!

"W-who is it?" I stammered walking slowly over to Paul.

"I don't know...hold on..." he put the phone up to his ear. "May I ask who's calling please?" Paul said while looking at me concerned.

"Tommy Evans!" I barely heard the voice that came from the phone. It was him! But ... how would he know me?...

"He said Tommy Evans... you know him?" Paul looked at me his eyes looking slightly droopy. I nodded my head and suddenly felt like crying. We could finally be together! Pete was wrong! Pete?! I bet he's there too! Oh! Could this day be any happier?! "Um, sorry she doesn't seem to know you."

"What?!"

"I'd like it if you wouldn't call here anymore. Goodbye." Paul hung up the phone.

"What did you do that for?!" I shouted at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?! Wait! ...I thought you were from the future?!" He shouted back his face turning red.

"I am! But... he is my boyfriend ...in the future... but I don't know how he knows me now?!" I sat back down on the couch confused.

"I'm tired of your lies Christy just tell me the truth!" Paul crossed his arms.

"I honestly don't know anymore..." I trailed off.

"Fine Christy! Be that way! I just have to know one thing." Suddenly Paul grabbed me and smashed his lips against. At first I stood shocked and mesmerized then I came to my senses and shoved him away.

"Paul what on earth are you doing?!"

"I thought maybe you liked me! And you'd stay here!" He suddenly looking guilty which I wasn't expecting.

"I do like you! And I've wanted to meet you my whole life! But I love Tommy..."

"Wait I thought you said you were friends with John?!" He said looking confused. "Then wouldn't you know me too?!" I groaned.

"It's complicated..."

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

"I will! I promise I will as soon as I figure out what's going on. Just... please trust me, and have faith in me..." I gave Paul a sad look. I was trying to use a look that John said worked every time on old Macca.

"Ok Christy..." he wrapped me in a hug.

Yes! I felt like doing a fist pump. Then I started thinking about Tommy and Pete... how was I going to find them now?

**Pete Ham's POV**

"Tommy, calm down." I said while Tommy stomped around the house.

"Stay calm?! What about Christy?! What's happened to her?!" He finally stopped in front of me with a look of anger and concern on his face.

"If Mike and I went to his house and got her or just made sure she was ok. Would you calm down?"

"Why can't I come?! She's my girl!"

"Because you'd probably punch Paul stinkin' McCartney in the face as soon as he opens the door! We can't risk that! If you do that our careers are gone!"

"Fine!... just make sure she's ok and bring her back..." he sat down in an armchair and closed his eyes. I'd never seen him this way before... I wonder what's running through his mind?...

About thirty minutes later we pulled up to Paul McCartney's house. Mike and I were both shaking with excitement. We'd finally be able to meet one of our idols! Even though the circumstances weren't very good...

We walked up to the door and knocked nervously. Christy opened it she had a strange look on her face. She slowly reached her and cupped my face.

"... Pete...?" She whispered faintly.

"Yes!" I smiled at her. A smile spread across her face and then she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you!" She sniffled a little.

"It's good to see you too!" I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Mike..." she said in awe.

" 'ello Christy!" Mike smiled.

She just stared at him for a minute like she knew exactly who he was but had never met him before.

"Christy love, who is it?" I heard Paul call from inside. But Christy didn't answer.

"Come inside!" She said after a moment. At the click of the door Paul walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare you know? I bet Mike was doing the same because Paul was giving us strange looks.

"And who are you?" He said finally looking a little suspicious.

"This is Pete and Mike! They're my friends!" She smiled brightly.

"How?..." Paul asked quietly while Christy mouthed something to him.

I finally snapped out of it. "So um... Christy ... Tom is awful worried about you and he wants to see you... you've been gone for days and we had no idea what 'appened to you."

"Really... I had no idea... well... how could I?!..." she said quietly. Then she perked up. "Can I see him?!" She looked up at me her eyes bright with hope.

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to?!" I chuckled a little.

"So are you the fellows from the phone?" Paul asked.

"Um yes but Tom isn't here. He stayed at home for... certain reasons..."

"So I guess I'll go pack my things then... Christy trailed off and looked at Paul. Like she was asking his permmition to leave. She smiled and walked into the other room.

"Excuse me I'd like to have a word with Christy... um... make yourselves at home..." he said awkwardly before following Christy.

"Should we actually do it?" Mike said looking at me confused. I shrugged.

**Paul's POV **

I didn't really want Christy to leave and she still had some explaining to do.

"Um, Christy?"

"Yes Paul?" She smiled as she pulled the little bit of clothes I bought for her out of the closet.

"Um, well... how will I ever see you again?..." I sighed.

She folded up a shirt with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well... the boys have a right nice band... and if you got them hooked up I wild suppose I'd see you quite frequently in the studio..." she grinned.

"Ok... but I'll have to listen to them first and if they're no good then..."

"Oh, they're good." She grinned.

**(Ghost) John's POV**

I came back to the hospital empty handed to see his things were going. But they said they hadn't even seen the nurse in hours and Mr. And Mrs. Richardson seemed extremely worried. So I sat down and we waited even longer. About an hour later the nurse walked by and Mr. Richardson stopped her.

"Excuse me but how is my daughter?! We haven't heard from anybody in six hours!"

"Ok sir and what was is your daughters name?" She asked calmly.

"Christy Richardson!"

"Hmm... nope. We don't have a Christy Richardson here." She smiled.

"What do you mean?! She had a severe bullet wound!"

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any bullet wound patients here either... are you feeling alright?"

"No! Why would I be feeling alright?!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. Do you have a psychiatrist?"

"No, why would I need a psychiatrist?!"

"Sir I need you to lower your voice." She said a little more firmly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go home."

"... FINE! WE'LL LEAVE! BUT I'M SUEING THIS STUPID EXCUSE FOR A HOSPITAL! AND LET THE WEIGHT OF MY DAUGHTERS DEATH REST UPON YOUR HEAD AND EVERY IDIOT DOCTOR IN THIS PLACE!" Mr. And Mrs. Richardson stormed out of the hospital crying.

I looked at the others strangely and we searched the hospital for Christy with no luck. What was going on?!


	6. Chapter 6

**ok here's the next chapter! things are and will get confusing but i'm trying to put stuff in there to explain. but if you do have questions just PM me and i will be glad to answer them or work an answer into the story! ;) Please review and ejoy! - Tee**

* * *

**Tommy Evan's POV**

I waited just sitting there for Pete and Mike to get back with Christy. Of all the twenty something people crammed in this house nobody seemed to care that there was something wrong with me. I was mostly happy that no one was bothering but it also made me sad that no one attempted to see what was wrong. They just didn't care. They were either passed out on the floor practicing with their bands or just wandering around eating apples. That was the extent of food here, drinks and apples from the tree out back. Except sometimes Christy would go out and get something to cook. The other girls around either didn't stay too long or just didn't care about cooking. I sighed and the the door opened. Mike walked in and raised his eyebrows in a slightly happy look. Well what the heck does that mean?! Is she bback or not?! Is she ok but not coming home?! Then I saw her walk through the door. She had a new dress on and she was looking around the house excitedly as Pete followed her in. I stood up put of my chair which caught her attention. She turned and I saw a tears coming to her eyes. She ran over to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh Tommy! It's really you!" She whispered.

"Of course it's me love!" I whispered into her hair. I pulled away and looked at her she was smilingly so brightly but crying. So I kissed her. She quickly kissed back and we just stood there kissing. I heard a scoff and saw Ron walking by and I saw Pete smirking but he quickly left after that.

We kissed for what seemed like hours. Then we finally pulled away panting.

"You're acting as if we've never kissed before!" I grinned.

"I haven't... Not like this..." She smiled and pecked my lips one more time. We sat down on the couch.

"So what happened to you?" I asked as she snuggled closer. She stiffened a bit.

"Um... I'd rather not talk about it right now..." she closed her eyes.

"Well are you alright?!" I frowned slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine... oh! And I got y'all an audition!" She smiled up at me.

"An audition? Where?"

"With Paul McCartney!"

"Is that why you were there?!" She paused for a moment then nodded her head. "You didn't have to sleep with him or anything did you?!" I said feeling a little angry.

"No!" She said exclaimed. "I would never do that!" She said with a look of disgust.

"Good!" I gave her a squeeze. "I love you." I said after a minute.

"I love you too Tommy." She sighed happily.

**John's POV**

I felt angry at Paul! Why would he take Christy in after I!... I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced back and forth in the living room. I was absolutely boiling! But then I realized I was mad at Paul, not Christy, I should mad at her... could I possibly be jealous?... what was I even thinking ditching her in the car? I asked the question that brought it up didn't I? She was just being truthful! I grabbed my coat and ran out to my car and drove to Paul's house.

"John I really don't want to talk right now." Paul said once he answered the door.

"Where's Christy?! I need to talk to her!" I said looking over his shoulder. Paul sighed.

"She's not here..."

"What do you mean?! What happened?!" I stood still.

"Her boyfriend called and his friends came to pick her up..."

"Have you lost your mind?! What if they were actually kidnappers?!" I exclaimed waving my arms around.

"One, she knew who they were and two, since when do you care?! You just left her in your car down the street and didn't gave a damn until you saw the paper!" Paul started yelling.

"Well do you you know where she is?!"

"She said she call." He said a little more calmly but looking unsure. "It's not like I could have kept her here against her will."

I sighed and we stood there awkwardly. Something wasn't right...

**Christy's POV**

I laid in bed next to Tommy, who was snoring. I couldn't sleep not after all that happened today... I was still trying to figure out why John wasn't married or why Paul wasn't dating Jane... it didn't make sense... or even why the Iveys were already in Liverpool... I finally drifts to sleep and then I realized John was hugging me, ghost John.

"Christy! So that's where you went!"

"John! It's so good to see you! What's happened?!"

"It's a little complicated but what I think happened is... you were shot and the bullet passed through me. You died..."

My heart sank and I felt like crying. "So... I'm stuck in the past?..." I asked quietly.

"The past? No. You're in another dimension. There are lots of different dimensions with the same people and some places and almost same things happening but just slightly different. So for instance there's a dimension where I wasn't shot. Or there's a dimension where things like elves or wizards are real. Stuff like that. With me so far?"

"Yeah... I think so..." my head was swimming actually. It was all so confusing ... yet wonderful... "so wait... then wouldn't there be like ten John Lennon's walking around here?"

"No, because I'm still one spirit, one soul, just experiencing things differently. So when another me dies it joins this one spirit and I become more... knowledgeable ..." John smiled.

"Wow..." I finally said leaning against a tree.

"Yes so... you're in another dimension..."

"Um... John?"

"Yeah?"

"What about me?... are there other ... me's?..."

"Well... yes... just not yet dead... you're a newer spirit..." he smiled lightly.

"Oh..." I was actually quite relieved. "So I guess I goofed up a couple of dimensions huh..."

"Oh, probably not... everything happens for a reason you know."

"Yeah I suppose..." I saw John smile one last time and then I woke up.

"Christy love, are you alright? You were crying in your sleep." Tommy looked at me with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tommy's POV**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and Christy was sitting there staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I smiled and sat down next to her. She jumped a little.

"Oh... nothing much... I think I might get a job or something..." she said after a while.

"Why? We're doing alright." She laughed a little.

"All the money you guys make goes towards buying guitar strings and what not! And you're living off of apples! If I get a job we'll have a little extra and I can buy groceries." She smiled.

"I guess you're right." I chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know... maybe I could be a waitress ... or a librarian or something?... haven't decided yet... what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know?!... why have you thought of this just now?"

"... just excepting reality..." she sighed.

"Hmm... well I can take you wherever you need to go."

"Thanks." She smiled. "... I love you, you know that?"

"Yes." I gave her a kiss. "I love you too." I smiled at her an started to walk away. Then I stopped and turned around. "Um... Christy?"

"Yes?"

"Um... well, you know, I was thinking... what if we got married? I know we can't really afford much now... but I was thinking about it and we hadn't really talked about it..." I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything. I meant it but now I was extremely nervous. She smiled calmly and kindly which made me feel like everything would be ok.

"Well... I think it sounds wonderful... but it is something we need to think about and discuss..." she trailed off.

"I know, I have thought about it. A lot. And ... I just know that I love you so much! And I want us to always be together!" I smiled and sat back down. Christy started to cry a little.

"I love you too." She whispered. "But..." my heart sank. "I do need to think about it a little. So much has happened lately and..." she chuckled a bit. "When I was a little girl and I'd play with dolls or things if they guy said will you marry me the girl immediately said yes... But it is actually hard to say... you suddenly start thinking of so many things..." she looked me in the eye. "I love you Tommy. Don't take this as a bad sign." She smiled knowingly. It was strange yet comforting. "So let's both think about it all very carefully and... just see how things go. Is that ok?" She sniffled a bit.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I said quietly.

"Ok." She wrapped me in a hug and I hugged her back.

**Paul's POV**

"Hello?" I picked up the phone hoping it would be Christy for some reason.

"Hi, um, this is Pete Ham."

"Who?"

"Pete Ham. Um... Christy's friend."

"Oh hey! Yeah so you're calling to see about, yeah."

"Yes, when would you like us to come into the studio?"

"Um... could you come in today?..."

"Um, yeah, sure! Anything you want!"

"Ok so... could you make it around five?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"Ok then... see you then." I hung up the phone and sighed. This better not be a waste of time... but at least I'll see Christy...

I arrived at the studio and Mal was there.

"Hey Mal! I'm going to listen to a new band and see about getting them, you know, signed on or something. So would you like to help me listen to them and all?"

"Sure! I'm not doing anything right now." Mal smiled and we found an empty room and started setting up a few things. Soon the band arrived. They were grinning like mad and just gawking at everything. Christy followed in begins them also grinning, she looked so happy and pretty...

"Hey Paul!" She said grinning. "It's awesome to be here!..."

"Awesome?..."

"Um... yeah... it just means... gear..."

"Oh ok, well if you guys would like to set up that'd be great." The boys scrambled a bit as Mal helped them plug in and what not. Then he Christy and I went into the sound room.

"Um we're going to play a slower song that Tom wrote. It's called "maybe tomorrow". "

"Ok then, whenever you're ready."

A second later they started playing a slow ballad type song and they did sound very good. I looked over at Christy who was smiling so brightly. Which made me grin a bit. They finished the song and looked extremely nervous.

"That was very good boys! I think I can do something for you!" I grinned and they cheered.

The next day in the studio I started telling the lads about the Iveys.

"So, what you're saying is we should start our own label?" George asked.

"Yeah! And the Iveys would be perfect to be the first band for it!" I grinned.

"Hmm... that would be cool..." John grinned thinking. "Let's do it!" We laughed a bit at John and tried to get to work on seeing what we had to do.

"You know... we should probably talk to Brian ..." George said after a while.

"Alright then! Go talk to Brian!" John exclaimed.

This was going to be... awesome...

**Pete's POV**

"I think it went well!" I said smiling as we walked in the door.

"Y'all sounded amazing!" Christy said pecking Tommy on the cheek. She took off her coat and plopped her purse down on the side table. "Now I'm fixing a special dinner tonight so don't run off." She grinned and walked into the kitchen.

Tommy immediately ran upstairs to the small music room, he and I spent most of our time there. He looked like he was up to something... Mike laid down on the couch and put a newspaper on his face. I chuckled and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He grabbed it and blindly threw it back, missing terribly. I was going to go to the music room but I had a feeling I should leave Tom alone this time. We work together a lot and often walk in on each other randomly and work on things but this time I felt I shouldn't. I walked back down the stairs and passed Ron and his wife. They were expecting a baby in a couple of months. Tommy had been saying that we should ask him to quit, that he wasn't giving the band his all anymore and stuff like that... I wasn't really sure... Tommy's my best friend but... Ron's been in the band for so long he has just as much right to be in it as the rest of us... I dint know... I discarded these thoughts and wandered into the kitchen. Whatever Christy was cooking smelt delicious!

"What are you cooking there?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulder and giving her a sort of hug. She jumped a little.

"Oh! Hey Pete! I'm fixing fried chicken and corn." She smiled.

"Mm! How did Tommy get so lucky! How did even meet you?!" I grinned and leaned against the counter. She laughed slightly.

"It was at a club. Some girlfriends of mind convinced me to go. At first I wouldn't but I finally gave in." She smiled and had a far off look in her eyes. "You guys were playing that night and when I heard Tommy sing I just..." she closed her eyes and sighed. Then suddenly she opened them and had a strange look on her face. "How did I know that?" She mumbled quickly.

"Why wouldn't you know that? Were you stoned or something?" I laughed. Her face didn't change and my smile faded. She looked almost scared then quickly turned around and continued cooking.

"It'll be ready soon. Tell the boys will you?" She said quietly in a totally different tone of voice.

"Alright...?" I said looking at her slightly confused then went and gathered whoever was here to come eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I hope everybody is enjoying this story, I really like it! **

**So here is the interesting part! I have room for two - three large cameo parts! If you'd like a cameo please PM me! THANKS! - Tee**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

I laid in bed, it was late but I could still hear Tommy playing in the music room down the hall. I started thinking about earlier when I was talking to Pete. I don't know why that came to my mind or why I said it. It seemed so real... like it really was a memory ... but that's impossible... I turned over onto my side trying to get comfortable and then the sheet was pulled back letting the cold air in and Tommy climbed in shivering.

"Mm... you're warm..." he said snuggling closer and pressing his cold feet against mine. I laughed a little and jerked my feet away.

"Yeah? well you're cold! Especially your feet!" I giggled and he laughed. "Shh shh shh, we don't want to wake anybody up. It's late you know." I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Christy." He yawned and rubbed my back.

"I love you too..."

Tommy fell asleep quickly but I just laid there awake. I don't know why I couldn't sleep... I just couldn't ... I sighed and tried to climb out of the bed without waking up Tommy. Which was hard since I was against the wall and I had to climb over him. He snorted a little but didn't wake up so I grabbed my robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Mike was sitting here drinking a cup of water. He smiled.

"Hey Christy, couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly.

I finished tying my robe. "Nah, I'm awfully tired though..." I got a glass and filled it up with water then sat down next to him. "What are you doing up?" I took a sip.

"Couldn't sleep either." He shrugged. "How do you think the audition went?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think you guys sounded really good!" I said instantly.

"You're not just saying that because you're dating Tommy are you?"

"Of course not! If you're awful I'll tell you." I said playfully taking a sip of water.

"You're so kind!" Mike said and we both laughed.

"What are you trying to do?! Wake everybody up?!" Ron stomped into the kitchen and glared at us then left when we didn't say anything. Mike looked probably as shocked as I did.

"Ron's been a real pain lately. It's because of Tommy you know. He wants Ron to quit, I don't want him to quit, he's an original! One of us boys from Swansea! But I think Tommy's just about pushed his last button..." Mike said a little grumpy. I sighed.

"I know... I don't know why... well I guess I do... but he's not gonna change his mind, you know that." I said sadly.

"Yeah..." Mike trailed off and looked into his empty cup. "Well... I guess I better get some sleep. Goodnight Christy." He put his cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and finished my water before going back upstairs. I walked into mine and Tommy's room and tried to get in bed but Tommy was taking up all the room. It wasn't a very big bed but at least we got to have one of the few in the house. I stood there thinking for a moment when Tommy turned over and looked at me sleepily.

"What are you doing?" He asked half awake.

"Trying to get back in bed." I chuckled at the look on his face. He closed his eyes and slid over so I could lie down.

As I laid down he put his arm around my waist and soon he was snoring in my ear. I sighed and turned over. "You must be determined not to let me get any sleep." I mumbled trying to pull some of the blanket over me but he was all wrapped up in it. I closed my eyes and shivered. "Bed hog..." I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning around twelve to the phone ringing. Everybody else was still asleep and it didn't sound Luke anybody was going to answer it so I quickly grabbed my robe and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hi, is this Christy?" A cheery voice asked on the other side. I knew that voice.

"Hello John!" I said happily and then I remembered what this John did to me. "What do you want?" I said more curtly.

"I was having a few people over for dinner and I wanted to know if you'd like to come?" He asked. I thought for a second. Maybe he wants to apologize?

"Sure what time?" I said finally.

"How's six sound?"

"That's fine."

"Alright see you then!" John said happily and hung up. I slowly hung up the phone.

"Good morning Christy." Pete yawned. "Who was that?" He asked walking over.

"It was John."

"John?" Pete asked looking confused.

"Lennon?!" I laughed slightly.

"What did he say?!" Pete asked getting excited.

"Calm down, he just wants me to come to dinner." I smiled. "Sorry, I guess we'll have to keep waiting for the results." I gave him an apologetic look.

"Why does he want you to come to dinner?" Pete asked sitting down in a chair.

"I'm not really sure... I think he may want to apologize..."

"Apologize? For what?" Pete asked confused.

"It's nothing really." I said quickly. "Please don't tell Tommy you know how he is." I begged slightly.

"Ok...? Nothings wrong?"

"No, it's not that big a deal." I said sitting down.

I talked with Pete for a few minutes about normal everyday things and he seemed to forget about John. Then everybody started waking up so I made some eggs and toast for everybody. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I did some household cleaning and stuff, which I hate doing but somebody has to. Then I got ready to go to John's. I told Tommy I was going over to a friends house and since he was writing something he didn't ask any questions. Pete let me borrow his car and promised not to say anything and I drove to John's house.

When I got there there were no cars in the driveway. I checked my watch and it was six exactly. So I grabbed my purse and walked up to the front door. I knocked and John opened it instantly, almost knocking me over.

"Hello Christy! How are you? Let me take your coat!" He said ushering me inside.

"I'm fine John how are you?" I said a little flustered.

"Just swell!" He smiled as we sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?!" He started to stand back up.

"No, thank you, I don't drink." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok then." He sat back down awkwardly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked after he just stared at me for a while.

"Yes, oh! And I forgot to tell you! My other guests had to cancel so it will be just us tonight." He grinned. I chuckled.

"John, I bet you never even invited anybody else." I smirked and his face fell slightly in shock.

"Wow... you're right. I just wanted it to be us. I wanted to apologize for what I did the other week." He said seriously.

"It's ok, I can't say I was completely surprised."

"Hey, I'm really a nice guy!"

"To an extent." I smirked.

"You're rather cheeky with me." John grinned. "You act like you know everything about me and like you've known me for years. Why's that?" John looked puzzled but smiled. I stiffened slightly.

"It's a long story." I said finally.

"And something else I've been curious about is. If you're from the future, how come you already had a boyfriend?" He smirked.

"Ok look, I wasn't lying to you I just didn't have my information straight!" I said and sighed. "What happened was I used to live in 2013 in another dimension. I was shot and killed but there were some... complications I guess you'd say. So instead of going to heaven I got blasted into another dimension I think maybe taking the place of a Christy who was already here. So I think that my spirit or soul or whatever was fused with this dimensions Christy's soul. It's kind of complicated but it makes sense to me!" I finished. John just looked at me for a while. Not frowning not smiling. "It's the truth." I said after a while since he didn't say anything. He sighed.

"Ok..." he said slowly.

"Do you believe me?" I said staring deep into his light brown eyes. He stared back, just as hard.

"Yes."


End file.
